Бен Соло
*Первый орден *Рыцари Рен |учителя= *Люк Скайуокер *Сноук |ученики= }} Кайло Рен ( ) — человек, мужчина, чувствительный к Силе воин, проходивший обучение джедаев под руководством своего дяди, мастера-джедая Люка Скайуокера, до перехода на тёмную сторону Силы. Он свёл на нет попытку Скайуокера восстановить Орден Джедаев и стал учеником Верховного Лидера Сноука. Рен появился на свет 5 ПБЯ, спустя год после битвы при Эндоре от союза принцессы Леи Органы и генерала Хана Соло, получив при рождении имя Бен Соло. Брачный союз Хана и Леи складывался непросто, в связи с чем у Бена развилось чувство брошенности и одиночества. Этим воспользовался Верховный Лидер, чтобы соблазнить юношу перейти на тёмную сторону Силы. Хотя Органа надеялась, что обучение у Скайуокера поможет её сыну, но в итоге тот не смог избежать падения, уничтожил своих джедаев-сокурсников и стал одним из Рыцарей Рен, заработав среди служителей Первого ордена прозвище «'Убийца джедаев'» . Он боготворил своего деда, Лорда ситхов Дарта Вейдера, и надеялся закончить то, что тот начал: уничтожить джедаев. На службе Первому ордену Рен демонстрировал свою мистическую силу и при том осуществлял командование войсками Первого Ордена, что привело к конкуренции и конфронтации между Реном и офицерами Первого ордена, такими как генерал Армитаж Хакс. После падения Рена Скайуокер удалился в изгнание, чтобы найти Первый храм джедаев. Годы спустя Первый орден смог разыскать в архивах Галактической Империи часть карты, которая в конечном итоге вела на Эч-То, где находился храм. Также ордену стало известно, что Лор Сан Текка, член Культа Силы, был на планете Джакку и владел оставшимся фрагментом. Рен приказал войскам Первого ордена найти карту. Между тем, карта попала в руки Сопротивления, небольшой военной формации, оппозиционной Первому ордену, чей лидер Лея Органа надеялась найти своего брата-близнеца, чтобы вернуть его к борьбе с тёмной стороной. Рен охотился за картой по всей галактике и в конце концов узнал, что она у дроида BB-8, который в тот момент был в руках Соло. Рен разыскал беглецов на Такодане, обнаружив при этом Рей, чувствительную к Силе девушку, видевшую карту и помогавшую BB-8. Рен привез Рей на базу «Старкиллер» и попытался исследовать её память, чтобы достать информацию о карте, однако девушка сопротивлялась и в конце концов сбежала. Вооружённые силы Сопротивления вскоре атаковали супероружие базы «Старкиллер», чтобы уничтожить его. Во время боя Рен столкнулся с Соло. Он убил своего отца, надеясь искоренить внутри себя стремление к свету, с которым боролся. Пока база «Старкиллер» находилась в осаде, Рен выследил Рей и штурмовика-перебежчика Финна в лесу. Кайло участвовал в поединке на световых мечах и нанёс в нём поражение Финну, однако позже Рей смогла его победить, несколько раз ранив его. По мере того, как база «Старкиллер» начала разрушаться от взрыва топливных элементов, Верховный лидер приказал генералу Хаксу разыскать и доставить Рена к нему, чтобы завершить его обучение. Вернувшись к Сноуку, Рен отчитался перед Верховным лидером за многочисленные неудачи. Выразив сомнения, что Рен станет новым Дартом Вейдером, Сноук поручил Рену уничтожить Сопротивление. Тот присоединился к Хаксу, и принял участие в атаке на флот Сопротивления. Внезапно Рен обнаружил возникшую в Силе связь с Рей, которая, в конечном итоге, заставила Рей искать встречи с Реном в попытке вернуть Бена Соло на светлую сторону. Рен привел Рей прямо к Сноуку, который утверждал, что это он создал и поддерживал связь, чтобы воспользоваться слабостью Рена и заманить девушку в ловушку. Сноук приказал Рену убить Рей, но тот вместо этого предал и убил Сноука, взяв под свой контроль Первый Орден в качестве нового Верховного лидера. Под командованием Рена войска Первого ордена отправились на Крэйт с целью искоренить остатки Сопротивления. Во ходе битвы силы атакующих столкнулись с Люком Скайуокером. Могущество магистра-джедая оказалось настолько велико, что огонь тяжёлых орудий не причинил тому никакого вреда. Тогда Кайло вышел в авангарде своих сил, чтобы лично сразиться с дядей. После короткой дуэли соперник исчез, оказавшись лишь проекцией Силы, которую настоящий Люк Скайуокер вызвал, находясь на Эч-То. Задержав наступление и выиграв таким образом время для эвакуации союзников с базы, магистр с трудом пришёл в себя после применения сверхспособности, и на закате того же дня слился с Силой. Биография Ранняя жизнь Бен Соло''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book родился в Ханна-Сити на Чандриле 5 ПБЯ, в день подписания Галактического Соглашения между Новой Республикой и Галактической Империей, что стало официальным завершением Галактической гражданской войны. Это произошло практически через год после битвы при Эндоре, в которой его родители, принцесса Лея Органа и генерал Хан Соло, привели Альянс за восстановление Республики к решающей победе над Империей. К поражению имперские силы привела гибель Императора Дарта Сидиуса и биологического отца Органы — Лорда Ситхов Дарта Вейдера.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Ещё когда Бен находился в утробе матери, она могла чувствовать его через Силу. Она сравнивала эту связь с живым оркестром света, который порой тускнел а иногда в нём появлялась жилка тьмы. После того, как ребёнок появился на свет, ходили слухи, что рождение Бена заняло три дня. Другие же утверждали, что он родился быстро и безболезненно. Также поговаривали, что Бен родился с копной чёрных волос и сразу со всеми зубами. Хотя у Хана не было той же связи с сыном через Силу, что у Леи, он утешал себя мыслью, что связан с Беном по-отечески. Бен получил имя в честь мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, который, находясь в изгнании на Татуине, после падения Ордена джедаев, носил имя Бен Кеноби.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда В период юности Бена его родители были сильно заняты своими делами. До того как он присоединился к Восстанию, Хан Соло был контрабандистом, и поэтому не мог подолгу оставаться на одном месте. Органа в скором времени стала уважаемым сенатором Новой РеспубликиГолос крови: правительстве, которое возникло после битвы при Эндоре и сыграло немаловажную роль в окончательном поражении Империи во время битвы при Джакку, произошедшей примерно в то же время, когда родился Бен.Потерянные звёзды Из-за сильных и независимых характеров Органы и Соло те часто конфликтовали между собой, ставя свой брак под угрозу распада, из-за чего Бен чувствовал себя брошенным. Обучение на джедая Бен был чувствительным к Силе, унаследовав этот дар от своей матери,Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel который ей достался от его деда. Подраставший Бен не подозревал о своем истинном происхождении — о том, что он являлся внуком Дарта Вейдера. Только его родители и брат-близнец Органы, мастер-джедай Люк Скайуокер, знали правду. Лея решила сохранить всё в тайне до момента, когда сын вырастет и она сможет ему открыться. Между тем, и в возрасте двадцати трех лет Бен всё ещё не знал истинную личность своего деда. Тем не менее, Лея надеялась, что позже сможет рассказать сыну правду, а Скайуокер объяснит Бену, что в конце концов Вейдер оставил тёмную сторону, став снова Энакином Скайуокером. Примерно в том же возрасте Бен начал обучение у Скайуокера в качестве одного из учеников нового поколения джедаев, которых мастер-джедай тренировал в надежде на возродить Орден джедаев. Органа с тревогой замечала сходство между Беном и Дартом Вейдером но надеялась, что обучение у Скайуокера сможет помочь её сыну. 300px|right|thumb|Новорождённый Бен и его родители. Спустя двадцать четыре года после битвы при Эндоре во Внутреннем Кольце на планете Биррен скончался наместник Меллоуин, дальний родственник дома Органа и член Старых династий. Его ближайшим живым родственником была сенатор Органа, но она не была заинтересована в губернаторстве. Она не верила, что Бен хотел бы успехов такого рода. Титул перешёл к леди Карисе Синдиан. Вскоре после этого правда о происхождении Органы была раскрыта её политическими врагами в Галактическом Сенате, в том числе и Леди Синдианой. Органа, так и не рассказавшая своему сыну о Дарте Вейдере, была небезосновательно обеспокоена его предполагаемой реакцией на огласку. На фоне отношений родителей Бен чувствовал себя одиноким и стал лёгкой мишенью для могущественной личности по имени Сноук. Тот признал внутренний потенциал Силы внутри Бена, так как юноша по материнской линии являлся членом влиятельной семьи Скайуокеров. Сноук был Верховным лидером Первого ордена, организации, которая возникла из пепла Империи в Неизведанных Регионах после завершения Галактической гражданской войны. Он видел в Бене камень преткновения между Светлой стороны Силы и Темной, идеальным воплощением воина Силы, и хотел взять его в ученики.Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь Падение на тёмную сторону Скайуокер в конце концов осознал темноту, таившуюся в душе Бена. Люк почувствовал темное движение в Силе и ночью пришёл в хижину своего племянника. Стоя над спящим учеником, Скайуокер протянул руку и почувствовал злое, разлагающее влияние в Бене. Неминуемость и серьезность угрозы на короткий миг затуманили разум мастера-джедая и тот активировал свой световой меч, намереваясь убить ученика, чтобы не допустить его падение во тьму. Через мгновение Скайуокер сумел обуздать эмоции, но в этот момент Бен проснулся и, почувствовав сиюминутное колебание учителя, запаниковал, притянул к себе свой световой меч, активировал его и при помощи Силы обрушил хижину в которой жил на мастера-джедая. Считая, что учитель действительно хотел его убить, Бен пал на темную сторону Силы. Он сплотил вокруг себя нескольких учеников Скайукера, убил остальных и разрушил все, что мастер-джедай пытался построить, превратив храм джедаев в пепел. Бен Соло взял новое имя, Кайло Рен, став учеником верховного лидера Сноука и одним из рыцарей Рен. Он был обучен Верховным лидером, в результате чего имя «Бен» осталось не более чем далёким воспоминанием из жизни Кайло Рена. Со временем тот стал самым одарённым учеником Верховного лидера и воплощением нового поколения воинов тёмной стороны, которое возникло, чтобы заполнить пустоту, оставленную падением ситхов. thumb|left|300px|Раскаяние Скайуокера над действиями Рена заставило уйти в изгнание, где он отправился на поиски первого храма джедаев. Предательство Рена стало ударом для его семьи. С уничтожением джедаев Люк удалился в изгнание. Те, кто был ближе всех к нему, считали, что тот отправился на поиски первого Храма джедаев, который в конце концов и обнаружилЗвёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы (детский роман) на планете Эч-То.Пробуждение Силы: История Рей Органа и Соло расстались. Соло вернулся к контрабанде со своим лучшим другом и первым помощником, воином вуки Чубаккой. Органа вернулась к военной жизни, сформировав военную группу, известную как Сопротивление, когда Сенат Новой Республики отказался принять всерьёз возникающую угрозу со стороны Первого ордена. Хотя Соло считал, что в Бене было слишком много от Дарта Вейдера, и что они потеряли своего сына навсегда, Лея никогда не теряла надежду на то, что в нём по-прежнему оставалось добро. По указу Верховного лидера настоящее имя Рена никогда не произносилось. Рен стремился оставить свое прошлое позади, приобретая иммунитет к соблазну света и утверждая свое неотъемлемое право управлять слабыми существами галактики. Как правило, он носил шлем по образцу боевого снаряжения рыцарей Рен, чтобы скрыть свою личность и выглядеть угрожающе. Из-за действий Рена против джедаев тот получил прозвище «Убийца джедаев». Однако те, кто знал, что Рен помешал возрождению Ордена джедаев, данное прозвище произносить вслух опасались. Желание Рена оставить светлую сторону позади было ключевой частью его взглядов на семейное наследие. Он боготворил Дарта Вейдера и держал сожженный шлем своего деда как святыню Тёмных лордов ситхов в надежде уничтожить последнего джедая по заветам предка. Хотя Вейдер был возвращён на светлую сторону благодаря своему сыну Люку во время битвы при Эндоре и перед смертью снова стал рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером, Рен и Сноук верили, что истинной сущностью Энакина был Дарт Вейдер, а искупление — единственная фатальная ошибка в его жизни.Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы (роман) В какой-то момент Рен сконструировал свой собственный световой меч. Грубый дизайн был разработан за тысячи лет до рождения Рена и использовался в битве между джедаями и ситхами на планете Малакор. В кайбер-кристалле меча была трещина, и он едва мог удержать энергию оружия. В результате изъяна кристалла световому мечу были необходимы отверстия с обеих сторон рукояти, чтобы отвести избыток энергии, что вызвало появление гарды (поперечных лезвий) в конструкции меча. Световой меч Рена испускал внешне нестабильное пламенное красное лезвие. thumb|300px|right|Кайло Рен и генерал Хакс. Как ученик Верховного лидера Сноука, Рен стал влиятельным членом во властной структуре Первого Ордена. Хотя он имел прямой доступ к Верховному лидеру и мог командовать военными офицерами, он существовал за пределами официальной структуры военного командования. Это привело к некоторой напряженности с командованием Первого ордена, с представителями которого Рен вступал в перепалки. Такое расположение намеренно подражало влиянию Дарта Вейдера, который находился за пределами формальной военной иерархии Галактической Империи, но тем не менее он мог командовать военными силами в своих собственных целях. Эта напряженность была особенно ощутима в общении Рена с генералом Армитажем Хаксом, командующим базы-супероружия Первого Ордена, способного уничтожать целые звёздные системы. Будучи одним из неофициальной команды-триумвирата базы «Старкиллер» наравне с Хаксом и капитаном вооружённых сил Первого Ордена Фазмой, Рен мало уважал Хакса как воина. Военный опыт генерала был, в основном, теоретическим, и на его основе моделировались сценарии стратегий. Также Хакс был человеком науки и имел слабое представление о мистических способностях Рена. Оба соперничали за внимание Верховного лидера Сноука. Поиски Скайуокера Рейд на Джакку И Рен, и Верховный лидер понимали, что, если Скайуокер сможет возродить Орден джедаев, он будет серьёзной угрозой для будущего Первого ордена. Наследникам старой империи стало известно, что Скайуокер отправился на поиски первого Храма джедаев, сведения о местонахождении которого были утеряны. Часть карты была извлечена из архивов Галактической Империи, но в ней не хватало ключевого фрагмента. Вскоре Первому ордену стало известно, что недостающая часть хранилась у Лора Сан Текки, члена Культа Силы, находившегося на Джакку. Члены культа верили, что возвращение джедаев имеет важное значение для установления равновесия в Силе. Рен, который знал Сан Tекку с детства как исследователя, который когда-то был старым союзником Органы и Скайуокера, отправился на звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» «Добивающий» на Джакку. Команда захвата во главе с Реном атаковала поселение Туанул, где жил Текка. thumb|300px|left|Кайло Рен требует у Лора Сан Текки информацию о карте После того как штурмовики Первого Ордена под командованием капитана Фазмы окружили обитателей деревни, Рен прибыл на поле боя и столкнулся лицом к лицу с Сан Теккой. Рен, чья истинная личность была известна старому исследователю, потребовал, чтобы тот отдал карту Первому ордену. Текка отказался подчиниться воле Тёмной стороны и напомнил Рену о его джедайском прошлом; по мнению Лора, тот не мог отрицать своего светлого наследия. В этот момент Рен сразил Сан Текку своим световым мечом. Спустя несколько мгновений в Рена из бластерной винтовки выстрелил коммандер По Дэмерон, пилот корпуса звёздных истребителей Сопротивления, который был направлен на Джакку генералом Органой, чтобы найти карту до того, как это сделает Первый Орден. Рен использовал Силу, чтобы остановить лазерный луч в воздухе, и вскоре Дэмерон предстал перед ним. Тёмный воин догадался, что Сан Текка отдал карту Дэмерону, и приказал солдатам отвести пленника на свой командирский шаттл, а затем отдал приказ убить всех жителей деревни. Один из штурмовиков, FN-2187, колебался и в конечном итоге решил не открывать огонь по гражданским лицам. Этот акт неповиновения заметил Рен, когда следовал на свой корабль. Обнаружение BB-8 thumb|300px|right|Кайло Рен использует пытку разума, чтобы извлечь из сознания По Дэмерона информацию о карте Рену не было известно, что Дэмерон спрятал фрагмент карты в своём дроиде, BB-8, который оставил Туанул во время нападения на поселение Первого ордена. Пилот был доставлен на борт «Добивающего» для допроса, где он был помещён в модуль для допросов. Это устройство было сконструировано для извлечения информации из заключённых и было основано на подобных приспособлениях, ранее использовавшихся инквизиторами Галактической Империи. Дознавателям Первого ордена не удалось сломить Дэмерона, однако они смогли идентифицировать его как лучшего пилота Сопротивления, чьё мастерство отметил Рен, как только начал допрашивать пилота лично. Тёмный рыцарь был впечатлён, что никому не удалось выпытать у Дэмерона, где находится карта, и воспользовался Силой, чтобы извлечь нужную информацию из сознания пилота. Несмотря на противодействие По, тёмный рыцарь сумел увидеть, что Дэмерон спрятал карту внутри своего дроида серии BB и оставил его на Джакку, где тот, скорее всего, находился до сих пор. Рен сообщил генералу Хаксу о новом направлении поисков и оставил розыск дроида на попечение военных. Обессиленный допросом Рена, Дэмерон был оставлен под охраной нескольких штурмовиков. FN-2187, который решился дезертировать из Первого ордена после осознания нелицеприятной правды о методах своей организации, явился за пилотом. Он обманул охранников, освободив пилота под предлогом, что Рен хотел видеть пленника. Затем FN-2187 и Дэмерон сбежали на борту TIE-истребителя, частично разрушив ангар «Добивающего». Рен прибыл на мостик, где ему доложили, что пленнику помог сбежать штурмовик и он понял, что это был FN-2187, вспомнив колебания солдата в Туануле. В конце концов TIE-истребитель был подбит и совершил аварийную посадку на Джакку. Осознав, что Дэмерон и FN-2187 стремились на Джакку, чтобы разыскать дроида, Хакс приказал эскадрилье TIE-истребителей отправиться на планету и перехватить его. Вскоре генерал обратился к Верховному лидеру Сноуку, который приказал ему и Рену заполучить дроида любым способом, а при необходимости уничтожить его. Рен поставил под сомнение состоятельность солдат Хакса и методы их обучения, поинтересовавшись, не будет ли лучше использовать армию клонов, как это сделали ранее Галактическая РеспубликаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов и восходящая Империя.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов Хакс ответил, что его люди исключительно обучены, и что с рождения в них воспитывалась преданность друг другу, своим офицерам и Ордену. Также он предупредил Рена о том, что тот не должен позволить своим личным интересам идти вразрез с прямыми приказами Лидера Сноука. В тот же день FN-2187, которому во время побега с «Добивающего» Дэмерон дал имя Финн, ошибочно посчитал, что Дэмерон погиб при крушении их TIE-истребителя на поверхности Джакку. В поисках поселения и воды он случайно столкнулся с BB-8, который находился у Рей, мусорщицы с Кладбища звёздных кораблей. В этот момент их троих начал преследовать Первый орден. Они украли корабль «Тысячелетний сокол», который когда-то принадлежал Хану Соло, прежде чем был у того украден, и смогли уничтожить TIE истребители, которые преследовали их. На «Добивающем» стало известно, что «Соколу» удалось сбежать, и лейтенант Допхельд Митака сообщил Рену, что дроиду помог скрыться FN-2187. Разъяренный Рен активировал свой световой меч и уничтожил компьютерный терминал, возле которого находился. После того как тёмный воин успокоился, Митака доложил, что FN-2187 помогла девушка. Рен использовал Силу, чтобы подтащить Митаку к себе, схватил его за шею, и потребовал сказать, кто была эта девушка. thumb|300px|left|Верховный лидер и Кайло Рен. После того как след BB-8 был потерян, «Добивающий» взял курс на Базу «Старкиллер». Оказавшись там, Рен и Хакс вновь встретились с Верховным лидером Сноуком, который обращался к своим подчиненным с помощью увеличенной голограммы. Сноук по-прежнему был обеспокоен тем, что возвращение Скайуокера будет угрозой Первому ордену, поэтому Хакс предложил, наконец, использовать оружие базы по назначению и уничтожить Новую Республику. Без поддержки Республики, как полагал Хакс, Сопротивление станет уязвимым и сможет быть остановлено, прежде чем они смогли бы найти Скайуокера. Верховный лидер дал своё разрешение, и Хакс удалился для организации рокового удара, в то время как Рен остался. Сноук и Рен почувствовали, что Сила вновь пробуждается из состояния покоя. Верховный лидер сказал своему ученику, что BB-8 находится в руках Хана Соло (старый контрабандист нашел «Тысячелетний сокол» с Рей и Финном на борту и согласился помочь вернуть дроида Сопротивлению). Рен утверждал, что Соло ничего не значил для него, и что он не соблазнится светом, как когда-то его дед сделал это, тогда Верховный лидер предупредил, что это будет величайшим испытанием для Рена. Хотя Рен категорично заявил, что устоит перед искушением, при этом он чувствовал притяжение светлой стороны. В своих личных покоях на борту «Добивающего» Рен «говорил» с шлемом Дарта Вейдера, ища наставления и надеясь, что наследие тёмного Лорда поможет ощутить силу тёмной стороны. Он поклялся, что если Вейдер сможет каким-то образом показать ему силу тьмы, Рен закончит то, что начал Вейдер и уничтожит последнего из джедаев. Захват Рей thumb|280px|Рен захватывает в плен Рей на планете Такодана Вскоре Первый орден узнал, что Соло, Рей, Финн, и BB-8 приземлились на Такодане и находятся во дворце старой пиратки Маз Канаты, которая, как надеялся Соло, поможет доставить дроида Сопротивлению. До того как Первый орден отправился в путь, генерал Хакс направил всю мощь оружия «Старкиллера» против Республики. После того, как он произнёс речь перед своими войсками о конце режима, который, по его мнению, не был способен сдерживать галактический хаос, Хакс приказал открыть огонь из супероружия. Рен наблюдал с мостика «Добивающего», как фантомная энергия оружия покинула Базу «Старкиллер» и взяла курс на столицу Республики — Хосниана-Прайма, где полностью уничтожила систему Хосниан. После того как Республике был нанесён серьёзный удар, Рен привел свои силы на Такодану, где штурмовики атаковали дворец Канаты. Соло и Финн были захвачены Первым орденом, затем они были отбиты По Дэмероном, прибывшим во главе Корпуса звёздных истребителей Сопротивления, чтобы вернуть своего дроида. В это время Рей и BB-8 попытались скрыться в лесу. Они разделились, так как Рей предприняла попытку увести штурмовиков от дроида. Рен вскоре прибыл на поле боя и нашел Рей в чаще. Она выстрелила в него из своего бластера, однако он последовал за ней и отразил выстрелы своим световым мечом. Наконец, Рен «заморозил» девушку на месте с помощью телекинетической атаки. После того как тёмный рыцарь понял, что Рей видела карту, он посчитал, что BB-8 ему больше не нужен, поэтому погрузил Рей в бессознательное состояние, и забрал девушку на свой командирский шаттл. Он приказал Первому ордену отступить, так как они получили то, за чем пришли, и силы Ордена покинули Такондану. В конечном итоге BB-8 выбрался из леса и попал в руки Сопротивления. thumb|300px|left|Рен проникает в разум Рей. Рен привез Рей на Базу «Старкиллер», где поместил её в модуль для допросов. Когда девушка очнулась и спросила, где её друзья, Рен ответил, что не имеет понятия. Он чувствовал, что она всё ещё хочет убить его, и Рей пояснила, что не может относиться иначе к охотящемуся на неё существу в маске. Тёмный воин снял маску, чтобы показать свое человеческое лицо и спросил о дроиде, однако Рей дала ему только технические характеристики BB-8. Рен сказал ей, что он знает о карте и о том, что Первый орден получил недостающую часть в архивах Империи. Видя упрямство девушки, Рен пообещал, что сможет получить всё, что ему нужно из её сознания. Он коснулся лица Рей и начал проникать в её разум с помощью Силы. Сначала он почувствовал одиночество и страх и смог увидеть океан и остров. Потом он почувствовал Хана Соло. Рен с горьким сожалением сказал, что Рей смотрела на контрабандиста как на отца, однако Соло только разочаровал бы её. Внезапно Рей поняла, что может сильнее сопротивляться ментальным атакам. Вскоре она сама смогла проникнуть в сознание Рена, используя Силу внутри себя, чтобы увидеть потаённый страх тёмного рыцаря: он боялся, что никогда не сможет стать столь же сильным, как Дарт Вейдер. Новая стратегия Сноука thumb|300px|right|Сноук приказывает Рену привести к нему Рей. Ошеломлённый таким поворотом Рен оставил Рей в камере для допросов. Он рассказал об этом Верховному лидеру, который с недоверием отнёсся к словам тёмного рыцаря о том, что простая мусорщица смогла сопротивляться ему. Рен сказал Сноуку, что почувствовал мощную связь Рей с Силой, настолько сильную, что она сама не подозревала. Верховный лидер спросил, что случилось с дроидом, и вошедший в комнату Хакс в комнату сообщил Сноуку, что Рен позволил ему скрыться, захватив только девушку. Обеспокоенные тем, что Сопротивление сможет получить полную карту, ведущую к Скайуокеру, Сноук приказал Хаксу с помощью оружия «Старкиллера» уничтожить базу Сопротивления на планете Ди'Куар. Рен поклялся, что сможет извлечь карту из сознания Рей, если Сноук поможет ему, поэтому Верховный лидер приказал привести к нему Рей. Когда Рен вернулся в камеру, где держали Рей, девушки там уже не было. Она использовала свои новые способности Силы, чтобы сбежать. Разъяренный Рен активировал свой световой меч и начал громить камеру. Последний бой Хана Соло Рен приказал войскам Первого ордена как можно скорее разыскать Рей, которая искала способ покинуть базу, так как знал, чем дольше она была в состоянии применять свои новообретённые силы для побега, тем сильнее она становилась. Во время поисков беглянки, на базу напали коммандер Демерон и корпус звёздных истребителей Сопротивления, которые атаковали её термальный осциллятор, в надежде, что его уничтожение вызовет цепную реакцию, которая взорвёт планету до того, как та сможет нанести удар по Ди’Куару. В это время на базе также находились Соло, Чубакка и Финн, которые проникли на планету до прибытия корпуса истребителей, с целью освободить Рей и отключить защитные щиты базы. Рен, который лично посетил осциллятор, почувствовал присутствие отца и приказал своим войскам разыскать Соло и других нарушителей. thumb|left|300px|Кайло Рен убивает отца. Соло, сошедшийся с Органой на Ди’Куаре и пообещавший ей попытаться вернуть их сына домой, после того как столкнулся с ним на Такодане, увидел тёмного война в осцилляторе и обратился к нему по имени, данном ему при рождении. Рен ответил, что долго ждал этого дня, а Соло попросил его снять маску, чтобы вновь увидеть лицо своего сына. Кайло выполнил просьбу, но при этом сказал Соло, что уничтожил Бена, которого считал слабым и глупым, каким по его мнению были и его отец. Соло отказывался верить в это. Он утверждал, что его сын всё ещё жив и что Сноук просто использует Рена из-за его силы, но тёмный воин не был согласен с этим. Соло умолял Рена вернутся вместе с ним домой, сказав, что он и мать скучали по нему. Рен, боровшийся с притяжением света, сказал Соло, что желает избавится от боли, преследовавшей его. Он знал, что должен сделать, чтобы положить конец боли, но не знал, хватит ли ему сил сделать это. Поэтому он попросил помощи у отца и тот согласился, не зная, что причиной этой боли было притяжение света. Рен, за действиями которого со стороны наблюдали Чубакка, Рей и Финн, вручил свой световой меч отцу и тот взял его. В этот момент «Старкиллер» завершил вытягивание энергии из звезды для зарядки оружия и планета погрузилась во мрак. В этот момент обнял отца и активировал свой световой меч, лезвие которого пронзило тело Соло. Получивший смертельное ранение Хан Соло в последний раз коснулся лица сына прежде чем сорвался в пропасть, ведшую к ядру осциллятора. Разъярённый смертью лучшего друга, Чубакка выстрелил в Рена из своего энергетического арбалета и серьёзно ранил тёмного война. Затем вуки открыл огонь по атаковавшим его штурмовикам и к нему присоединились Рей и Финн, наблюдавшие с верхнего яруса осциллятора. После этого Чубакка привел в действие заряды, которые они с Соло разместили внутри осциллятора, взрыв которых пробил брешь в корпусе, что дало Демерону и другим пилотам Сопротивления шанс взорвать его. Несмотря на ранение, Рен решил разыскать Финна, которого увидел после убийства отца, и разобраться с бывшим штурмовиком и Рей прежде, чем они смогли бы сбежать. Дуэль в лесу Рен последовал за Рей и Финном, которые направлялись к «Тысячелетнему соколу», и настиг их в лесу возле осциллятора. Рей выстрелила по нему из своего бластера, но Рен парировал выстрел, после чего Силой откинул девушку, которая, ударившись о дерево, потеряла сознание. Тёмный воин остался наедине с Фином, который активировал световой меч, переданный ему на хранение Маз Канатой; световой меч, некогда принадлежавший Люку Скайуокеру а до него его отцу — Энакину. Рен потребовал отдать ему меч, сказав, что тот принадлежит ему, однако в ответ разгневанный Финн бросился на него. Во время короткой, но жестокой дуэли, несмотря на серьёзное ранение, боль от которого Рен использовал чтобы подпитать гневом свою мощь, Фину удалось зацепить руку Рена, но тот в конечном итоге одержал верх. Он обезоружил бывшего штурмовика, после чего широким ударом нанёс ему серьёзную рану на спине, из-за которой Финн впал в комму. thumb|250px|right|Дуэль Кайло Рена и Рей. Решив, что расправился со всем противниками, Рен обратил своё внимание на световой меч деда и попытался притянуть его к себе с помощью Силы. Однако оружие пролетело мимо него и оказалась в руке Рей, которая использовала Силу, чтобы притянуть его к себе, так как обладать мечом Энакина Скайуокера было предначертано её судьбой. Рей активировала меч и вступила в схватку с Реном. Поначалу Рен одерживал верх, вынуждая мусорщицу отступать по натиском его атак. Когда их клинки скрестились, Рен предложил почувствовавшей Силу девушке себя в качестве наставника. Вспомнив, как не так давно Каната говорила ей, что она может обратится к свету, который направит её действия, Рей осознала, что может призвать мощь Силы и обратить её в свою пользу. Сделав это, она повернула ход схватки в свою сторону и начала оттеснять тёмного воина, которого ей в конечном итоге удалось разоружить. В этот момент она полоснула Рена лезвием меча, сбив того с ног и оставив на его лице уродливый шрам. Но прежде, чем Рей смогла нанести окончательный удар, поверхность планеты начала раскалываться — Сопротивление сумело взорвать осциллятор, уничтожение которого запустило цепную реакцию, ведшую к уничтожению «Старкиллера». Рен и Рей оказались по разные стороны образовавшейся ращелины, поэтому девушка оставила тёмного рыцаря, вернувшись к Финну, после чего они вместе с Чубаккой покинули разрушающуюся планету на «Тысячелетнем соколе». Узнав о скорой гибели его супероружия, Сноук приказал генералу Хаксу разыскать молодого рыцаря и доставить его Верховному лидеру, чтобы Рен закончил своё обучение. Хакс в сопровождении нескольких солдат определил место, откуда шёл сигнал Рена и подобрал его на шаттле, успев покинуть планету до взрыва. Вскоре после разрушения планеты Сопротивление соединило фрагменты карты, что позволило Рей разыскать Скайуокера на Эч-То, которому она вручила его старый световой меч, как символ того, что единственная надежда галактики — это возвращение джедая, то, чего Кайло Рен стремился не допустить. Гнев Сноука thumb|left|300px|Кайло Рен избавляется от маски. После эвакуации базы Сопротивления на Ди'Куаре, Кайло Рен был вызван в тронный зал Верховного лидера Сноука, расположенный на звёздном дредноуте типа «Мега» «Господство». Стоя на коленях перед своим повелителем, Рену пришлось выслушать нарекания Сноука по поводу собственной слабости. Тот вспомнил о потенциале, который был заложен в Кайло благодаря родству со Скайуокерами, в частности, с Дартом Вейдером. Сноук надеялся, что Рен сможет выполнить свое предназначение и стать таким же могущественным. Но, так как он был Беном Соло, Кайло потерпел поражение от рук неподготовленной мусорщицы, которая никогда раньше не владела световым мечом. Сноук разуверился в его способности стать по-настоящему сильным. Рен возразил, что у него не дрогнула рука, когда он убивал отца, на что Сноук заметил, что это его окончательно сломило и Кайло всего лишь ребёнок, прячущийся за маской. Разгневанный Рен ринулся навстречу учителю, но тот с помощью молнии Силы отбросил юношу, а элитная преторианская гвардия тут же взяла оружие наизготовку. Оставив тронный зал, Рен в приступе гнева разбил шлем о стенку лифта, так как не мог перенести насмешки. Затем он приказал подготовить свой корабль, чтобы возобновить поиски и искоренить Сопротивление.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи Новая цель Преследование Сопротивления Как и уверял Хакс, благодаря новой технологии слежения флот Первого ордена вышел из гиперпространства вблизи кораблей Сопротивления, командование которого полагало, что они находятся в безопасности и не было готово к сражению. Превосходство военной мощи ордена привело к тому, что обстрел из турболазеров в первые минуты нападения уничтожил один из кораблей Сопротивления и нанёс повреждения другим. В дополнение к массированному огню, «Господство» выпустило TIE-истребители и Рен возглавил нападение на своём личном TIE «Глушитель». В сопровождении двух ведомых он направился к звёздному крейсеру MC85 «Раддус», флагману мятежников. Ему удалось взорвать ангар крейсера протонными торпедами до того, как из него смогли вылететь истребители Сопротивления, уничтожив всех пилотов, находящихся внутри. thumb|300px|Кайло Рен не может выстрелить по мостику с матерью. Затем Рен развернул свой истребитель чтобы нанести удар по мостику корабля. В этот момент он почувствовал присутствие там своей матери, Леи Органы. Кайло занёс палец над кнопкой пуска, но сомнения взяли верх и он отказался от своего намерения. Однако его ведомого не мучили угрызения совести, и он нанёс удар по мостику корабля. Взрыв уничтожил всех офицеров Сопротивления, находящихся там, в том числе адмирала Акбара. Лишь Лее Органе удалось выжить, так как она использовала Силу для поддержания своей жизни и возврата на корабль. После этого Хакс порекомендовал Рену вернуться к «Господству», так как флот Сопротивления вышел из зоны поражения Первого ордена и истребители оказались без огневой поддержки. Неожиданная связь thumb|left|300px|Рен устанавливает связь с Рей. Во время преследования флота Сопротивления, Рен обнаружил, что у него возникла связь в Силе с Рей. Во время первого контакта девушка выстрелила в него из бластера, так как не сразу поняла, что видит образ, при этом она проделала дыру в стене хижины деревни джедаев, где жил Скайуокер. Во время другого разговора Рен рассказал Рей о своей версии событий уничтожения храма джедаев Скайуокера. По его мнению, Люк боялся растущего могущества ученика, поэтому решил напасть на него спящего. Кайло лишь защищался от предавшего его учителя. Ему удалось заронить тень сомнения в Рей. Люк отказался учить её или просто придти на помощь Сопротивлению. Она чувствовала себя одинокой и во время одного из контактов коснулась его руки. Девушке показалось, что в Рене ещё остался свет и она решила отправиться к нему, чтобы убедить перейти на сторону Сопротивления. Одновременно Рен почувствовал её мысли и узнал, что родители Рей были обычными мусорщиками, не имевшими ни малейшего отношения к вершению судеб в галактике — то, что считала правдой сама девушка. После того, как Рей прибыла на «Господство», Кайло велел одеть на неё наручники и взял под стражу. Убийство Сноука По пути в тронный зал Сноука, Рей напомнила Рену, что у того ещё есть шанс вернуться на светлую сторону, но тот никак не отреагировал. Верховный лидер с помощью Силы попытался выяснить местонахождение Скайуокера и увидел, что тот отказался от пути джедая. Во время конфронтации со Снуком Рей продолжала убеждать Рена перейти на сторону Сопротивления. Сноук пояснил, что все их задушевные беседы в Силе — лишь часть его плана по поиску и уничтожению Люка Скайуокера. Раньше он считал его главной угрозой, но неожиданно появилась Рей, равная по силе Рену, поэтому девушку необходимо убить. И сделать это должен его ученик, которому необходимо себя реабилитировать за непозволительную слабость, только тогда он закончит своё обучение. thumb|300px|Кайло предлагает Рей присоединиться к нему. Сноук, как он считал, держал Рена полностью под своим контролем, но Кайло, вместо того, чтобы убить Рей, активировал меч Рей, лежащий на подлокотнике трона, и рассёк Верховного лидера на две части. Преторианская гвардия немедленно атаковала Рей и Рена, которые сообща справились с бойцами. Затем Рен предложил Рей присоединиться к нему, раскрыв в процессе «правду» о её родителях. Однако, как и на базе «Старкиллер», Рей попыталась притянуть свой световой меч, используя Силу, тогда как Кайло также с помощью Силы старался не дать ей сделать это. Когда оружие зависло между ними, меч разломился пополам, и взрывная волна отбросила их в разные стороны, что совпало с тараном «Господства» «Раддусом». Когда Хакс прибыл в тронный зал, Рей уже сбежала, а Рен находился без сознания. Генерал был готов убить своего давнего соперника, но Кайло очнулся когда Хакс потянулся за бластером, и ему срочно пришлось убрать руку. Кайло сказал генералу, что это Рей убила Сноука и его охранников и дал приказ готовить войска к высадке на Крэйт. Хакс попытался возразить, но Рен с помощью своих способностей смог убедить его признать себя новым Верховным лидером. Силы Первого ордена отправились на Крэйт, чтобы уничтожить остатки Сопротивления. Новый Верховный лидер Битва на Крэйте 280px|thumb|left|Рен с борта командирского шаттла командует вторжением С борта своего командного шаттла Рен наблюдал за развертыванием сил Первого ордена: одиннадцати AT-M6, двух AT-AT Первого ордена и суперлазерной осадной пушки, буксируемой AT-HH. Кайло расположил свои войска напротив заброшенной базы повстанцев, которую Сопротивление использовало для того, чтобы переждать атаки ордена до прибытия помощи. Когда Первый орден обнаружил массивную дверь, препятствующую их продвижению в комплекс, Рен отдал приказ выдвинуть стенобитное орудие, которое Финн назвал «Звездой Смерти» в миниатюре», и нанести удар. Сопротивление предприняло контратаку, выпустив тринадцать давно списанных лыжных спидеров V-4X-D, в надежде уничтожить суперлазерную пушку противника и таким образом задержать его продвижение. Хакс, находивший в челноке вместе с Верховным лидером, предложил более осторожную тактику защиты — перебить спидеры до развёртывания установки, но Рен настаивал на немедленном штурме. Для подготовки к залпу створ жерла начал раскрыватья, что давало небольшой шанс прямым попаданием взорвать агрегат изнутри. На перехват вражеской техники были высланы TIE-истребители, которые начали методично расправляться со спидерами, не имевшими средств борьбы с воздушной атакой. В решающий момент в бой вмешались Чубакка и Рей на «Тысячелетнем соколе». Кайло приказал перехватчикам переключиться на корабль отца, те оставили спидеры, позволяя им подойти ближе, где машинами занялись уже шагоходы. В результате неравной схватки из тринадцати пилотов спидеров остались в живых лишь несколько, включая Финна, По и Роуз. Дэмерон приказал отступать, но Финн, уже успевший войти в «мёртвую зону», где орудия его не доставали, решил любой ценой взорвать пушку, взяв курс прямиком на неё. Его намерению помешала Роуз, чуть не погибнув при этом. Не имея более препятствия для атаки, орудие, наконец, единственным залпом пробило неприступную стену, проделав в ней внушительную дыру. Дуэль со Скайуокером 300px|мини|Кайло Рен сражается со Скайуокером Пробив брешь в стене бункера, силы Первого ордена выдвинулись на захват комплекса. На пути штурмующих встал магистр Скайуокер. Ко всеобщему изумлению обстрел из тяжёлых орудий авангарда не смог поразить единственную наземную цель. Тогда Кайло вышел перед боевыми порядками навстречу сопернику и попытался атаковать его своим мечом. Уклонившись от ударов Кайло, Люк пообещал, что, будучи убитым Реном в гневе, всегда будет рядом с ним, как и Соло-старший, после чего демонстративно выключил меч, подставляясь под последний решительный выпад. Сократив расстояние до дяди, Рен без колебаний вновь взмахнул мечом, но клинок рассёк лишь воздух. Шокированный, он выставил оружие перед собой, пронзив острием образ противника, который оказался не более чем Проекцией Силы — своеобразным аналогом голограммы, вызванной при помощи сверхспособности с храмового острова на Эч-То, который Скайуокер так и не покинул. Пообещав, что они ещё встретятся, образ джедая растворился в воздухе, а тот, кого он когда-то звал Беном Соло, гневно закричал в сторону опустевшей базы, осознавая своё поражение. Упустив выгодный момент для атаки, Кайло и Хакс со своими штурмовиками всё же приступили к обыску базы, остатки персонала которой успели выйти через тайный ход в горах. Осмотр не дал ощутимых результатов. Всё, что успел отыскать Бен — пару игральных костей отца, которые также оказались иллюзией и вскоре растаяли прямо в его руке, тогда как оригинал находился в кабине «Сокола», в это время забиравшего выживших с планеты. Перед самым стартом фрахтовика Сила вновь свела Рей и Кайло. Обменявшись тяжёлыми взглядами со вторым, первая не нашла в себе сил сказать ему что-либо на прощание, и просто подняла погрузочный трап, готовя корабль к взлёту. Личность и черты характера Кайло Рен был воплощением противоречия. Тёмный воин, в венах которого текла кровь могущественнейших джедаев и ситха в истории Галактики, представлял собой точку сосредоточия Тёмной и Светлой сторон Силы, баланс которых делал его мишенью для Верховного лидера Сноука, так как сила Рена могла быть использована для дальнейшей амбиций Первого ордена. После падения на Тёмную сторону он подавил в себе мальчика по имени Бен Соло, имя которого Верховный лидер запретил произносить в приделах Первого ордена. Сам же Рен стремился предать забвению своё прошлое, несмотря на то, что порой он мог обращаться к болезненным воспоминаниям и эмоциям из своей ранней жизни, чтобы повысить своё могущество. Он стремился выработать невосприимчивость к Свету и достичь успеха в том, где Дарт Вейдер потерпел неудачу. thumb|left|280px|Рен перед своей реликвией — маской Дарта Вейдера. Как и Вейдер до него, Рен верил в своё предназначение править более слабыми существами в галактике. Он идеализировал своего деда, но лишь его тёмную часть — Дарта Вейдера, но не светлую — Энакина Скайуокера. По мнению Рена и Верховного лидера, к краху Галактическую Империю привели не плохая стратегия или высокомерие её правителей. Они считали, что в падении Империи повинна сентиментальность Вейдера по отношению к сыну, Люку Скайуокеру, которая стала причиной его искупления — глупейшая ошибка, по их мнению, и момент слабости, положивший конец величайшему жизненному пути, сложись всё иначе. Рен верил, что если бы Вейдер не поддался свету, Империя одержала верх в гражданской войне. В своей личной каюте на борту «Добивающего» Рен оборудовал алтарь Дарта Вейдера, где хранил обгоревшие обломки шлема лорда ситхов, которые были извлечены из пепла его погребального костра на Эндоре, как символ могущества и уязвимости тёмной стороны. Также в его каюте имелся стол с прахом его врагов. Несмотря на свою верность идеалам Первого ордена и одержимость Дартом Вейдером, Кайло Рен не был до конца уверен, что выбрал для себя правильный жизненный путь. Хотя Рен был предан Сноуку и Тёмной стороне Силы, он постоянно чувствовал некое притяжение со стороны своей семьи и прилагал все усилия, чтобы искоренить это странное чувство. В этом отношении он очень напоминал своего деда. Сноук считал Рена идеальным воплощением Силы, средоточием Тёмной и Светлой сторон. Тёмный воин был готов перешагнуть через родственные чувства к отцу, к которому, как признавался Рей, вовсе не испытывал ненависти, а также легко манипулировал молодой девушкой, лишь бы покончить с прошлым и самому творить свою судьбу. После некоторых колебаний Рен разделался с Ханом, поскольку только так мог подобраться к Сноуку, а когда Рей отвергла его неоднократные предложения вместе править Первым орденом, поклялся уничтожить и её. Навыки и способности thumb|250px|Рен был мощным пользователем Темной стороны, искусным в применении телекинеза. Как и его дед, дядя и мать, Кайло Рен имел мощную связь с Силой. Он искусно владел телекинезом, будучи способен полностью парализовать им живых существ, остановить в полёте бластерный выстрел или дистанционно управлять световым мечом. Также от Сноука он частично перенял премудрости телепатии, такие как Пытка разума или Предчувствие, благодаря которому ощутил присутствие Хана Соло на базе «Старкиллер». Навыки Рена во владении световым мечом были не менее впечатляющими. Он искусно отбивал бластерные выстрелы а также легко мог расправиться сразу с несколькими опытными нападающими в бою на мечах, как он это сделал с четырьмя атаковавшими его стражами в тронном зале.. Позже могущество Рена возросло настолько, что он сумел в длительном ментальном противостоянии обыграть своего учителя. Сноук пребывал в абсолютной уверенности, что полностью контролирует противоречивую душу ученика и, что бы тот ни задумал, «у него не достанет сил этого скрыть». Как выяснилось, прежний Верховный лидер ошибался. Рен успешно утаил истинные мысли и намерения от наставника, смог спланировать и успешно осуществить покушение на него, дабы занять трон и обезопасить себя, вняв предупреждению убиенного родителя на «Старкиллере» о том, что рано или поздно повелитель захочет избавиться от конкурента. Вооружение и экипировка Кайло Рен носил доспехи и шлем архаичного дизайна, схожего с конструкцией времён Старой Республики. Похожую броню носили все Рыцари Рен. Шлем не только защищал голову, но и скрывал лицо, а следовательно — и эмоции владельца, а также изменял его голос. В передней части имелся особый замок, фиксирующий головную часть доспеха на шее. После аудиенции со Сноуком, на которой тот отчитал рыцаря за неудачи, последний в гневе разбил свой шлем и с тех пор обходился без оного. Кирасу рыцарь носил под чёрным плащом, а поверх шлема мог надевать капюшон. Этот бронежилет спас Кайло жизнь при попадании энергетического арбалета Чубакки. Обучаясь в джедайском лагере Люка Скайуокера, Бен пользовался световым мечом голубого цвета и современного дизайна. Через какое-то время после ссоры с учителем и последующего разгрома учебного заведения Соло собрал себе новый меч на базе более архаичной конструкции, с двумя боковыми каналами для отвода избыточной плазмы. Мечами данного типа пользовались джедаи и ситхи очень давно, в эпоху, когда произошла Великая резня на Малакоре. За кулисами * Кайло Рен впервые появился в трейлере фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» 28 ноября 2014 года. Хотя его имя там не называлось, персонаж был идентифицирован журналом «Entertainment Weekly» как Кайло Рен в эксклюзивной коллекционной карточке . Также он был показан во втором тизер-трейлере «Пробуждения Силы», вышедшем 16 апреля 2015 года , и на всех рекламных изображениях фильма . 4 мая 2015 года в журнале «Vanity Fair» было подтверждено, что роль Рена досталась американскому актёру Адаму Драйверу . * Режиссёр картины Джеффри Джейкоб Абрамс заявил, что в образе Кайло Рена он хотел отразить опасения родителей в том, что их дети собьются с правильного пути, показать становление злодея и путешествие героя. Абрамс чувствовал, что создателям фильма можно было смело экспериментировать с образом Рена . thumb|250px|Сцена с Реном из первого тизера «Пробуждения Силы», которая не вошла в финальную версию фильма. * Сцена из первого тизера «Пробуждения Силы» с Кайло Реном, где он бредёт по снежному лесу на базе «Старкиллер» и зажигает свой световой меч, в финальной версии фильма была вырезана, поскольку не вписывалась в происходящее. «В трейлере могут быть образ или сцена, которые производят сильное впечатление в короткой форме, но не согласуются с тем, что происходит в самом фильме, — сказал Абрамс в интервью Associated Press. — Было отснято ещё несколько таких сцен, которые не пошли в фильм, потому что мы старались сделать его как можно более совершенным, для чего пришлось выкинуть пару моментов»«Каким мог быть Эпизод VII» на сайте starwars.org.ua. * В ранних сценариях «Пробуждения Силы» Кайло Рен именовался Джедаеубийцей, внешний вид этого персонажа претерпел много изменений, как Вейдер. Джедаеубийца питался солнечной материей и постоянно сопровождался летающим пыточным дроидом. * Похожий на Рена персонаж, Джейсен Соло, появлялся в Расширенной Вселенной Звёздных войн. Как и Кайло Рен, Джейсен был сыном Хана Соло и Леи Органы, проходил обучение в Ордене джедаев Люка Скайуокера, но пал на Тёмную сторону Силы и взял себе новое имя — Дарт Кейдус''Жертва. Другой персонаж Расширенной Вселенной, Кайбо Рен, был одним из антагонистов мультсериала «Звёздные войны: Дроиды» . Майкл Арндт заявил, что биография Рена была придумана с расчётом на то, чтобы объяснить, почему главные персонажи Оригинальной трилогии расстались после событий «Возвращения джедая». Появления *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Bloodline'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge'' *''Phasma'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens'' storybook *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''The Fight in the Forest'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Captain Phasma, Part I'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' }} Неканоничные появления * Disney Infinity 3.0 * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * LEGO Star Wars: The Resistance Rises Источники * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Stealth Mission: Book and Model – Make Your Own X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки }} Ссылки Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Представители Первого ордена Категория:Семья Соло Категория:Палачи и допросчики Категория:Чувствительные к Силе Категория:Пилоты Категория:Верховные лидеры Первого ордена